


Prompto and His Machines

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladiolus' idea of being friendly is being a jerk, Ignis is awesome, Prompto can fix anything!, Prompto gets excited for everything!, Spoilers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Prompto puts a little too much abuse on his newest machine, and decides it's time for a proper tune up. Musings of how he all the machines so far.





	Prompto and His Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hanging with it guys! All the positive feed back is great, I really appreciate it! I really think there needs to be more, Prompto is more than a happy pleb plots so I'm making them! As always tell me what you think! Any suggestions or critics are welcome!

An old grease stained sheet lay spread over part of the haven, near the fire for what little light he could get. Spread out on the cloth was what was once Prompto’s Gravity Well, pieces covering nearly every inch, overlapping in some places to keep everything on the sheet. Prompto sat at one edge of the fabric, both legs bent feet laying to the left, occasionally rolling his hips to move to his knees, leaning over his work and examining a piece. Next to him was a beat up cardboard box, full of metal pieces. A few different kinds of oil and a cleaning cloth on the other. His tools seemed to be spread nearly as far as his weapon, pieces floating haphazardly around his work space. 

The other three sat and watched from their chairs around the fire. Prompto had gotten the new weapon a few days ago, and had been favoring it. With all the pieces laid bare, none of them expected him to be using it anytime soon. Exchanging glances, Gladiolus shook his head. Clearing his throat, Prompto took no notice, changing out a piece on the sheet for one in his box.

“Didn’t take you long to break your new toy did it?” He felt two sets of eyes try to burn holes into him on either side. Prompto spared him a moments glance through his blond bangs, before his eyes went back to his hands, carefully rolling a spring around between them. Satisfied, he gave his pieces one last look over before he spoke to Gladiolus.

“It’s not too bad. Too many recoils, and a few pieces started to warp. I noticed earlier today, when we were fighting the MTs,” he paused a moment, gently popping two pieces together, “My aim was off, and they weren’t pulling as tight as I wanted. Should have done this sooner, I clean my gun nightly, I should take care of my machines too. Not just little fixes when I notice.” Prompto moved slowly, careful with each piece he picked, seeming to work from a memory. 

 

It started with the Bio Blaster. Prompto saw something on a ledge along the entrance to the Keycatrich Trench and climbed up after it. Lifting it off the ground, Prompto did the best he could to look it over, bubbling with excitement at a new discovery.

“Guys, check this out. What do you think it is?” Jumping down from his perch to show his friends, he found the trigger, unleashing a powerful vibration, con caving part of the stone across from him. All four boys jumped in surprise, and Prompto nearly dropped the machine.

“Watch what you’re doing! You could have hurt somebody.” Gladiolus growled, before properly looking at the mass of black metal in the blond’s arms.

“Surprised you can even hold the thing.” Prompto glared at Gladiolus a second before turning to the other two, mumbling an apology, but he was quickly over come with excitement, holding the weapon up proudly.

“This is so cool! I mean look what it did to the wall!” Prompto bounced on his heels, releasing one hand for a moment to point at the damage he had done. Turning it over in his hands he added, “Just think what this could do to a deamon. Ba ba da da ba ba ba BOOM!" Laughing, Prompto held up the machine, careful not to aim it at anything, pretending to fire as he sang the fan fare.

“Fine," murmured Noctis, waving a dismissive hand, “Have your toy. Let’s just get this over with, I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired!” Laughed Prompto, letting his weapon disperse into a blue light before following his best friend. The other two followed after, quietly shaking their heads. Making their way through the maze filled with locked doors and imps a plenty, the new weapon had been more than useful. With Prompto’s careful aim, the blasts helped keep the daemons at a distance.

 

Confused, each of the three watched Prompto piece together the machine. Some pieces needed to be screwed to others, some slip together like they had never been apart. Occasionally his hands would pause, half out stretched over the sheet, his brow knitted together a moment as he looked over the pieces laying in front of him. Suddenly, his face would relax and his body lurched forward, grabbing a piece and falling back into a more comfortable sitting position. One that Ignis had a hard time seeing as comfortable, legs bent in uneven angles.

The sun had left the sky and the flickering fire light was casting shadows on Prompto’s work, slowing him down. Prompto dug through the pieces around him, lifting them closer to the fire for a better look, before placing them back on the blanket, searching for the correct piece. Standing from the comfort of his camping chair, Ignis walked around the fire to kneel, near the blond, turning on the flashlight on his suspenders, angling it down to the pieces.

“Maybe I can be of assistance?” Prompto jumped at the sound of the advisor’s voice, looking up at him. After the start, he grinned, turning on his own light, why hadn’t he thought about that, nodding to Ignis.

“Thanks! I’m looking for a piece that connects these,” he held up two pieces, that looked far too misshappen for Ignis to understand, “It’s a gear, but some of the teeth are longer.” Ignis nodded as he too started looking for the piece, two search lights gliding over the sheet.

 

They had found the Auto Crossbow before they found the Axe of the Conqueror. In the back of a room, after they had defeated giant spiders, that Prompto only screamed about once, he was proud of himself for that. Arachne were not a problem for long, though they had still proved a challenge, their lightening abilities taking a toll on the boys, leaving them disoriented and in some places, numb.

The new machine looked similar to the one Prompto had found on the ledge. At first he was excited to have something to use for parts, but as the blond held his arms up to brace himself for using the wall to stop his run, he saw that it was not the same of the one that poisoned his enemies. Crouching down, Prompto looked it over, lifting it up and resting it on his thighs.

“Great, Prompto found another hunk of junk,” Gladiolus groaned, ignoring said boy’s glare.

“Thy’re not junk. As I recall my Bio Blaster saved you more than once already, Gladio.” As he spoke, Prompto had opened up part of it’s side, exposing what looked like metal spikes.

“Are these, bullets?” Taking one out, Prompto gently turned it over in his hand, he had never seen a bullet like it before. Ignis leaned down, taking it from the blond. Adjusting his glasses he looked it over, running gloved fingers over the shaft.

“It appears to be a bolt. The ammunition for a crossbow.” Ignis furrowed his brows, crossbows were out dated, but than again, the machine looked nothing like any crossbow he had read about. Handing the piece back to Prompto, he watched expert fingers place it back with the rest, as natural as he treated his guns. The youngest member appeared to take to the new weapon with as much ease as he had taken to the guns back in Insomnia.

 

With Ignis’ help, the machine was starting to come together. Prompto would describe what piece he needed, or what it’s use was, and slowly Ignis started to understand a little more what to look for. Most of the pieces were still sprawled out in front of them but they were making obvious progress now. Eyes on his own pieces, Ignis tilted his head a fraction, asking Prompto, “Where did you find the schematics for your machines?” The blond shrugged and shook his head.

“Didn’t, just putting it together the same way I took it apart.” Prompto’s nonchalant comment had the other three stop and stare at him, awestruck. Until then, none of them had noticed that there was nothing near Prompto to guide him. Feeling eyes on him, Prompto felt the heat crawl up his neck, settling in his cheeks as he looked to the other three.

“What? Did you think they just had instructions laying around for these things? Besides,” he looked pointedly to Noctis, “have you ever seen me read directions when I got any new tech?” Noctis took a moment to search his memory of Prompto building computers, he had never looked anything up then either. At the time the prince had assumed he just had enough practice to know what he was doing. Shaking his head, Noctis leaned farther back into his chair.

“Guess not, figured you already knew what you were doing. Wouldn’t have guessed that you were just able to figure it by doing it.” Replied Noctis with a shrug. Prompto laughed and shook his head, taking an offered piece from Ignis, screwing it in place.

“I’m a hands on kind of guy.” Beamed Prompto, moving to examine a new piece.

 

It was some time before Prompto got the Circular Saw. Really it had only been a couple days, but only because they needed to prepare to helping Cor and Monica. The boys had taken a few hunts to stock up on supplies before meeting Monica and dealing with the outpost of MTs.

The mission had been a raging success, until Loqi appeared. He had spouted off to Cor, the boys had later agreed he was arrogant to think he could have killed Cor the Immortal, even without them there to help. Though maybe they felt a little bad he had such a sort lived military career, but that was the way of things Ignis had told them over dinner.

Since he had found his first machine, Prompto had taken to searching for pieces he could salvage for them. A base, no matter how small, was the perfect place to look. He had found copies of his own, and quickly tore them open looking for pieces that were still intact. There was only a few good pieces, but it was something.

What he caught him off guard was a new machine, like the others it sent out a wave, stronger than the others. It also had a large saw, instead of the projectile the others bore. Cautious of the blade, he lifted it, testing it out as he had the others. Turning his head over he shoulder, he looked for the others, shouting, “Hey guys, I found another one! This one has a giant saw!” Cor looked up with the others, walking over to see what the young man was talking about. 

Turning around to show everyone, Prompto tensed when he saw it was only Cor who had come, and was staring down at the weapon. Nervous, he lifted the weapon a fraction, Cor took the weapon in both hands, turning it over.

“Circular Saw, it’s a strong Niflheim weapon.” Cor spoke matter of fact, and Prompto’s heart sunk. He had known they probably were not Lucian weapons as he had never seen them, but he had thought little of it until then. Unconsciously, Prompto laid a hand over his bar code, if Cor saw he chose to stay silent. Instead he chose to hand the saw back to Prompto, nodding with almost a smile.

“Good thinking, using what you have at your disposal, Prompto. With the empire pushing harder, there wont be a shortage of replacement parts. You’re getting better.” Prompto felt heat blooming on his face, but he also felt the heat in his chest, comforting. He took to the weapons because they were machines, he was using his skill sets to the best of his ability. Not because he was an outsider.

 

The Gravity Well was coming together, there were some stray pieces still waiting to be put together, but most of them had come together into larger pieces, ready to connect to each other. Gladiolus and Noctis had long since gone to bed, wishing the two luck.

“Iggy, I’ll finish it up, go on to bed. You need your sleep,” Prompto worried over his friend. He was more than grateful for the help, but he worried about being a burden on Ignis. Adjusting his glasses, Ignis tried to hide a yawn, but knew he was less than convincing. Regardless, he had no intentions of leaving Prompto now.

“It’s nearly done. We can finish faster together than we can both get some sleep.” Was his response, fiddling with a couple pieces, satisfied with how they clicked together. Prompto hummed, a worried noise, trying to move faster. Trying to pop a spring into place as quickly as he could, it bounced out of place and away from him. Arms flailing, Prompto tried to catch it in the air. Only managing to knock it into the ash of the now dead fire. Picking it up, Prompto puffed out his cheeks, glaring at the piece.

Watching the blond, Ignis was unable to hold back his laughter at Prompto’s pouting face. Leaning over, he gently took the spring from Prompto. Using the cloth near by, he wiped of the spring and offered it back to Prompto.

“Just relax Prompto, it’s not that late yet. It’s better to take time to do it right, than hurry and make mistakes.” Ignis’ voice was soft as he spoke, holding the machine up, so Prompto could work easily. Giving a nervous laugh, Prompto took a deep breath. Ignis was right, he always was. Gently, Prompto placed the spring in it’s place, and this time it stayed.

 

The Gravity Wall had been the hardest to get, but in the end it had been worth it. After forming the covenant with the Titan, the boys had been left stranded in the storm without the Regalia and forced to swallow bitter news. Rumah had been far easier to join with than the Titan had, but had been that much more time consuming. All of the MT drops had made everything take even longer. 

Once Rumah was satisfied and the rain had stopped, they discovered where the Regalia had been taken. Deep inside the base, the boys had made a terrible discovery, they were terrible at being sneaky. Most of the enemies had been simple enough, and were mostly dispatched, but there was still a lot of ground to cover. 

Exploring the hangers, Prompto ducked into a small room, making sure no one was there waiting. Instead, a new weapon sat shiny and new. Resisting the urge to yell in excitement, he jumped to the machine, looking it over. It looked like an upgraded Auto Crossbow, Prompto grinned, running out of the small room, excited to see how much stronger it was.

Almost immediately he found a group of MTs trying to sneak up on Ignis. Aiming the machine, his jaw dropped as he fired. Instead of metal bolts, a black sphere formed a purple light emitting from it. As it grew, the MTs were drawn in, Gladiolus saw his chance crushing them under his great sword. Once all the enemies had fallen, he turned to Prompto, anger building in his chest. Prompto was still in shock, watching where the enemies had been. Before Gladiolus had a chance to yell, Prompto had dropped the machine and ran to Ignis, grabbing his arms, trying to look him over in a panic.

“I’m sorry, Ignis! I thought it was another crossbow. Are you hurt?” Shuffling in his pockets, Prompto dug for an elixir, handing it to Ignis, hands visibly shaking. Ignis wrapped his own hand around Prompto’s, his other resting on his upper arm, trying to ground the other.

“I’m alright, Prompto. I hardly felt the pull of it.” Ignis gently pushed the bottle back to Prompto, and he put it away, still looking guilty. Taking a deep breath, Prompto nodded, and Ignis released him. The rest of the hanger was empty so they had begun back tracking, there had been another way not much farther back. 

“Prompto, don’t forget that new machine. I think it’s ability will be quite useful.” Ignis said, turning and gesturing to the machine still laying on the ground with an open hand. Looking it over, Prompto hesitated a moment before slowly walking back to it. 

“Come on, Prom. It was an accident, we’ve all had them. Grab it and let’s go.” Noctis spoke, turning away from them and making his way back. The sooner they got the Regalia back, the sooner he could nap in the back.

 

With a final screw, Prompto leaned back, listening to varies pops from the movement. Looking over to the advisor, he grinned. Throwing a fist into the air Prompto spoke, “And finished!” Ignis nodded, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. 

With a tap, the machine dispersed in a light, both boys found too bright, covering their eyes. Tossing everything back into the box, Prompto used the sheet as a cover, tucking it away under his chair. Adjusting his feet, Prompto stood, dusting off his pants before turning to Ignis, extending a hand.

“Bed time! Next time I’ll start that right when we get to the haven.” Ignis laughed, and nodded in agreement. Taking the outstretched hand, Ignis stood with Prompto’s help. Taking the first step to the tent, Ignis felt his legs go out from under him, asleep from lack of use. With a yelp, Prompto slid to catch Ignis, arms wrapping around his middle, Ignis grabbing Prompto’s shoulders for support. 

Looking at each other, both let out a laugh, leaning on the other. Carefully the two made their way to the tent, Prompto keeping a protective arm hovering near Ignis’ waist. Opening the flap, he waited for Ignis before following suit, zipping the tent behind him.


End file.
